A shaped charge is an explosive charge shaped to focus the effect of the explosive's energy. Various types are used to cut and form metal, initiate nuclear weapons, penetrate armor, complete wells in the oil and gas industry, Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD), and the like. A typical device includes a solid cylinder of explosive with a metal-lined conical hollow in one end and a central detonator, array of detonators, or detonation wave guide at the other end. Explosive energy is released directly away from (normal to) the surface of an explosive, so shaping the explosive will concentrate the explosive energy in the void. If the hollow is properly shaped (usually conically), the enormous pressure generated by the detonation of the explosive drives the liner in the hollow cavity inward to collapse upon its central axis. The resulting collision forms and projects a high-velocity jet of metal particles forward along the axis. Most of the jet material originates from the innermost part of the liner, a layer of about 10% to 20% of the thickness. The rest of the liner forms a slower-moving slug of material, which, because of its appearance, is sometimes called a “carrot”. Because of the variation along the liner in its collapse velocity, the jet's velocity also varies along its length, decreasing from the front. This variation in jet velocity stretches it and eventually leads to its break-up into particles. Over time, the particles tend to fall out of alignment, which reduces the depth of penetration at long standoffs.
Shaped charges can be varied based on their diameter (which determines penetration) and angle of the liner (which determines the jet speed). In general, shaped charges may penetrate a steel plate as thick as 150% to 700% of their diameter, depending on the charge quality. The most common shape of the liner is conical, with an internal apex angle of 40 to 90 degrees. Different apex angles yield different distributions of jet mass and velocity. Small apex angles may result in jet bifurcation, or even in the failure of the jet to form at all; this is attributed to the collapse velocity being above a certain threshold, normally slightly higher than the liner material's bulk sound speed. Other widely used shapes include hemispheres, tulips, trumpets, ellipses, and bi-conics; the various shapes yield jets with different velocity and mass distributions.
Conventional shaped charge liners, e.g. cones, are fixed shape (diameter) and size (angle) and manufactured as a fixed item with a same metallic material. One problem is these are bulky and hard to carry. Another problem is they do not allow modification in the field in terms of size or metals. Also, shape housings are also bulky (tubes) and difficult to carry. It would be advantageous to have a user configurable shape charge liner and housing that is configurable in the field, easy to transport, and deployable with different materials as needed.